


В соседней кабинке

by penguin_in_glasses



Series: Malec missing scene [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: Малеки выбирают Алеку костюм. Предполагается сцена в примерочной ушами того, кто находится в соседней кабинке.По мотивам стила к s2e08.





	

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам стила:  
> 

\- Магнус, что ты делаешь?  
\- Жду, когда ты переоденешься?  
\- Магнус, я взрослый мальчик, я могу это сделать сам.  
\- Классический костюм - не самая привычная для тебя одежда, согласись.  
\- Я знаю, как надеваются брюки.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь в этом, дорогой.  
\- Магнус.  
\- Да, Александр?  
\- Магнус.  
\- Помни про рубашку.  
\- Я помню.  
\- Её надо заправить в штаны.  
\- Магнус.  
\- Переодевайся, Алек.  
\- Я и хочу это сделать.  
\- Только сначала разденься. Не думаешь же ты, что новую одежду примеряют на старую?  
Небольшая пауза.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи что нет.  
\- Что? Нет! Я... Аргх, Магнус, мне не пять лет!  
\- Это замечательно.  
\- И я знаю как примерять одежду!  
\- Это, несомненно, тоже замечательно!  
Пауза. Усталый вздох.  
\- Магнус.  
\- Да, Александр?  
Тишина. Глухой удар о дверь, чей-то сдавленный вдох, едва слышный шорох одежды, перемежающийся непонятными звуками. Снова шорох одежды и шум сбившегося дыхания, а после - хриплый, но спокойный голос.  
\- Магнус. Пожалуйста, подожди снаружи.  
\- Александр...  
\- Тшшш. Дай мне примерить то, что ты подобрал, а затем, - снова пауза, непонятные звуки и сбившееся дыхание, - Затем мы отправимся прямиком к тебе. Хорошо?  
Тихий смех.  
\- Ты научился не только извиняться, но и уговаривать.  
\- Это похоже на походы с Из, но в этот раз мне хочется поскорее закончить не потому, что мне надоело. Поэтому, пожалуйста, Магнус, - снова небольшая пауза, - подожди снаружи.  
Тяжелый и будто наигранный вздох.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Спасибо.  
Пауза. Лёгкий шорох, звук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери.  
\- Ты не забыл снять водолазку, Александр?  
\- Магнус!


End file.
